El Secreto del Cerezo en Primavera
by Faby Hola
Summary: El amor de ella y el era prohibido, pero aun asi cruzaron fronteras, nunca pensaron el futuro que les esperaria, la muerte y vida, ahora ha ella todo lo que lo rodea esta destinado al fracaso ¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

Hoola gente bonita que lee por primera vez algo que yo escribo y gracias por los que continuan con mis escritos.

Recuerda estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano** la historia es mia jeje

Es más creo que deberia cambiar mis introducciones jaja en fin **FELIZ DIA DE REYES ** otro regalo para ustedes espere les encante nos leemos abajo n.n

* * *

_**EL SECRETO DEL CEREZO EN PRIMAVERA**_

**CAPITULO 1 TODOS TENEMOS HISTORIA**

Italia 1989

-Te amo- se escuchaba sollozar una dulce voz

-Solo espera pronto regresare te lo prometo- decía con gran calidez tomando la mejilla de su acompañante y dándole un profundo y tierno beso dentro de la oscuridad de la noche.

.

.

.

-por favor sálvala- rogaba con penumbra y gran agitación

Mientras se escuchaban, un gran alboroto proveniente de fuera, solo se vio como una sombra se escabullía por la ventana, a la par que la puerta de roble abría de par en par.

-¿Donde esta?- se escucho retumbar una grave voz por toda la habitación –He dicho ¿Dónde esta?-reclamaba mientras tomaba bruscamente el brazo a la vez que las velas se apagaron dejando ver esos ojos café claros lleno de ira y venganza –dime donde esta o lo pagaras aun con tu vida- amenazaba, mientras miraba detrás unos ojos azules llenos de decepción y tristeza.

.

.

.

-Ha muerto- decía con pena y afligida –por favor – decía mientras mecía un pequeño bulto –te veré mañana en el aeropuerto, tengo que regresar o sospecharan- dijo mientras entregaba el bulto –gracias- sonrió con amor.

-Regresa pronto- una voz grave se escucho decir mientras se cubría con una capa negra dentro de la penumbra de aquel callejón, sin saber que fue la ultima vez que la vio.

.

.

.

Tokio, Japón 1995

-Padre, buenos días- gritaba animadamente, deteniéndose en seco su bajada por las escaleras al verlo dormir sobre la mesa –Papá levántate- decía lentamente mientras movía poco a poco su brazo.

Se levantaba una débil persona, mientras estiraba sus brazos, su cabello rubio lucia lacio sin una pisca de estar despeinado, el joven sonrió –Mi pequeña Haru por que estas despierta, deberías dormir- decía tiernamente a la pequeña de 5años que estaba enfrente.

-Papá, ya es de día, hoy es el primer día de escuela de Haru recuerdas- decía con toda inocencia luciendo una blusa desfajada, sus zapatos sin abrochar y una faldita de cuadros mal puesta, mientras llevaba un lindo sombrero color paja.

-Lo lamento mi pequeña – decía mientras acomodaba su vestimenta -debes estar muy emocionada- rio mientras la pequeña reía y no dejaba de contemplarla.

-¿papá, estas bien?-decía la pequeña con cierta confusión mientras veía a su padre soltar algunas lagrimas.

-No te preocupes, es que has crecido tanto- suspiraba el peli rubio dejando ver sus ojeras, su cansancio y agotamiento –vamos a desayunar y de ahí ha la escuela esta bien- sonrió dándole una señal de que se sentara junto ha el.

La mañana era apacible, la pequeña castaña miraba a su padre, con su traje blanco, mientras admiraba sus ojos azules y su mariposa que tenía en la frente, a la cual al percatarse de su pequeña le sonrió.

Al llegar a su escuela la niña miro nuevamente a su padre, veía como niños de su edad corrían y se divertían, pero ella lejos de alejarse de su padre le sostuvo de la mano fuertemente.

-Haru ¿no quieres ir?- pregunto tranquilamente el rubio.

-Papá Haru no quiere que la dejes, Haru no quiere ir a la escuela, quiere ir contigo- decía mientras intentaba ganar al llanto.

-No te preocupes papá vendrá por ti, más tarde- sonrió delicadamente mientras le daba un abrazo -así que pórtate bien mi pequeña- decía mientras le daba un beso en su frente manteniéndose en cuclillas, dándole unas palmaditas para que siguiera adelante, despidiéndose de ella –Haz muchos amigos- grito el rubio mientras la miraba entrar a la escuela.

-Hola Tsuna-san- dijo con júbilo la castaña –ha Haru le da gusto volver a verte- decía con una amplia sonrisa, ya que era el mismo niño que había visto hace unos días cuando le habían aplicado sus vacunas.

-Hola Haru-chan- dijo con un poco sonrojado el niño castaño.

.

.

.

-culpable- se escucho por todo la sala del tribunal –por el delito de Fraude y robo su condena será de 15 años de prisión, sin goce de reducción por buena conducta- proclama el juez.

-¡Que! espere, yo NO SOY CULPABLE- grita el peli rubio –Tengo una hija- grito con desesperación.

-De eso estamos al tanto, Sr. Miura, el estado se encargara de ello- decía tranquilamente el juez.

-Hm Hm su señoría si me permite quisiera ser yo quien se haga cargo- decía tranquilamente mientras se paraba un hombre de cabellera gris y un monóculo, con porte elegante y sereno –no guardo rencor contra este estafador- decía casi riendo – yo cuidare dela pequeña a demás tengo dos hijos que la adoraran, que mejor candidato- se vanagloriaba.

-Imbécil, no permitiré que le pongas una mano encima a mi hija- grito el peli rubio mientras sele iba a los golpes, el cual fue detenido por los guardias que estaban ahí.

-Orden orden- grito la juez mientras hacia resonar su martillo por la sala –Sr. Sasagawa le agradezco su oferta, pero le pido que abandone la sala, este ya no es su asunto- dijo la juez con un tono firme, esperando ha que el hombre mencionado abandonara el recinto.

.

.

.

La hora de salida del jardín de niños, se veía arrebozar de alegría y sonrisas, los pequeños jugaban mientras esperaban la llegada de sus padres, hermanos o familia, cada uno se iba conforme llegaban a recogerlos.

Una pequeña castaña de pelo corto se mecía esperando ha que llegaran por ella, mientras no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta, hasta que diviso un auto negro muy elegante estacionarse, saliendo de el un hombre con una gabardina café, haciendo lucir su cabello gris y su único accesorio un monóculo.

-Hola pequeña, es hora de irnos- decía con una gran sonrisa mientras le tendía su mano.

Haru corrió inmediatamente para refugiarse detrás de su nueva profesora.

-¿Qué pasa Haru?- dijo la pelinegra de una sola coleta, con tono preocupación a la pequeña que temblaba detrás de ella.

-Un extraño, maestra Adelheid- dijo con simpleza señalando al hombre que caminaba con porte elegante.

-Dígame que se le ofrece- decía la pelinegra con tono autoritario y atemorizante.

-Buenas tardes profesora, he venido por la pequeña Haru Miura- decía cortésmente –_al parecer les he ganado a los del estado, una vez que estés en mi poder pequeña nadie impedirá divertirnos ni separarnos- _ pensaba con cierta superioridad.

-Ella no lo conoce, no puedo permitir que se la lleve- decía calmadamente mientras protegía ha Haru, sin quitarle la mirada a aquel hombre que le daba mala espina.

-Ho no soy ningún extraño, soy su tutor, y puedo demostrarlo – decía descaradamente mientras se disponía a sacar algo de su chaqueta, mientras la mujer movía ha Haru un poco más detrás de ella.

-Pero ya no es necesaria tu presencia presidente Sasagawa- decía un tono de voz armonioso y gélido detrás del con cierto tono de diversión.

-tío Kawahira- grito la pequeña quien corrió a sus brazos y se dejo abrazar por ellos.

-Perdonen mi intromisión, profesora…- quedo en silencio esperando que la mujer se presentara.

-Adelheid Suzuki profesora de la clase cerezo- dijo tranquilamente al portador de la pequeña.

-Mucho gusto soy Kawahira, tío de la pequeña Haru- dijo extendiendo el gafete con que recogen a los pequeños, en donde efectivamente aparecía su nombre junto al de su padre –Si no le importa me la llevare- decía con una gran sonrisa.

-Adelante- decía la pelinegra quien se despedía de la pequeña Haru.

-Vamos Simora, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- decía retándolo el hombre de cabellos plateados, ojos cafés afilados y lentes de circulo, con un saco verde.

-ja crees que esto acaba, solo es el comienzo- reía con superioridad el hombre de cabello gris, mientras se subía en el automóvil.

-tío ¿y mi papá?- preguntaba la pequeña castaña, al verse alejado el automóvil.

-El…- se quedo sin palabras –esta fuera por un momento pero lo que iremos a verlo en su nuevo trabajo- sonrió el peli plateado.

.

.

.

-Papá y mi nueva muñeca- decía enojada una pelirroja que estaba sentada en la parte del copiloto.

-alguien más se la llevo- dijo disgustado.

-Haaa pero tu me dijiste que tendría una nueva muñeca, la quiero la quiero, la quiero ahora- gritaba con desesperación.

-Kyoko cálmate- decía un pequeño, con cierta timidez, mientras era mirado con odio por la pequeña pelirroja.

-tu no te mestas Riohey, era mi juguete- decía enfadada la pelirroja, haciendo que se callara el niño de cabellera blanca.

-No te preocupes mi princesa vamos por otra muñeca, ella te cuidara no solo a ti sino también a tu hermano y yo también podre jugar con ella- decía mientras la menor hacia un mohín- claro después de que tu termines- sonrió.

-entonces que esperamos- grito emocionada.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana, Haru había abandonada esa hermosa casa en la cual vivía con su padre, para cambiarla ha un cuarto de Hotel, ya no asistía ha la escuela, pero hoy se encontraba feliz, hoy vería a su padre.

-¡PAPÁ!- grito una pequeña con vestido azul con grandes holanes y una diadema a juego, abriéndose paso por varias mesas, afianzando su agarre con un gran abrazo mientras las lágrimas le brotaban.

-Ya Haru, ensuciaras tu vestido- decía calmadamente mientras la pequeña negaba con su cabeza mientras lo seguía abrazando.

-Hola- decía un hombre peli plateado, con ojos cafés, sus lentes redondos y su chaqueta verde y una pequeña mochila- ¿Cómo estas?-dijo amablemente, solo recibiendo una sonrisa.

-Haru, podrías dibujar para mí; tu Tío Kawahira y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo con tono cordial, mientras la castaña tomaba la mochila que cargaba su tío y se puso a dibujar.

Los adultos hablaban sobre la inocencia del rubio, como fue inculpado por Simora Sasagawa por fraude y robo de su compañía, para cerrar su compañía que apenas iba creciendo pero sin duda alguna en un futuro una fuerte amenaza, y de regalo quería a su dulce hija, sabia que el podía obtener las pruebas para obtener su libertad, pero ya no era necesario le habían corrido los rumores de que pronto moriría en manos de su compañero de celda e irían por su hija, así que pidió a su mejor amigo que huya con su hija que la proteja, que se lo prometió a ella, que la protegería, el hombre peli plateado comprendía lo que decía, así que no objeto y obedeció lo que le pedía su mejor amigo así como guardo una carta donde había instrucciones de lo que debía hacer a continuación junto con una medalla de un botón de rosa plateado y en su centro un rubí.

-Papá ya termine mira- decía la pequeña mientras mostraba un dibujo de ella con su papá y su tío en su casacón un jardín y un gato, un perro, y un pajarito –Papá puedo tener un perro- decía la pequeña -¿Papá por que lloras? –decía consternada.

-Mi niña, mi hermosa niña, por favor come sanamente, haz muchos amigos, no le tengas miedo a la obscuridad, ni a los truenos, se fuerte yo siempre te cuidare y obedece a tu tío, y cuida de el por mi ¿si?- sonrió el rubio.

-Si papá, Haru se portara bien y papi ¿Cuándo volverás ha casa?-dijo con inocencia la pequeña.

El rubio solo la abrazo no se detuvo a contestarle la abrazaba desesperadamente hasta que el guardia anunciaba el fin de las visitas, despidiéndose de Haru y de Kawahira con una tierna sonrisa.

La noche daba paso a los problemas, el silencio reinaba en aquella celda, y solo la luz de luna permitía visualizar el dibujo de su pequeña hija, a la cual sonrió.

-amigo no se a quien hayas molestado, pero esta es la ultima noche que respiras- se escucho decir con tono lúgubre.

El solo suspiro ya estaba preparado, y ahora sabia que su pequeña crecería bien –Perdón por no cumplir mi promesa yo mismo- decía con melancolía –Adiós Haru- dijo con su ultimo aliento mientras sentía como era atravesado por lo que podía ser un puñal, sintiendo su cálida sangre recorrer su cuerpo.

.

.

.

-Tío Kawahira ya no veré a mi papi- decía la pequeña vestida de negro enfrente de una tumba con unos crisantemos blancos, incienso y una pequeña ofrenda, y frente ha ella la foto de su padre.

-el fue junto a tu mamá y te cuidaran desde el cielo- sonreía el peli plateado.

-y ¿puedo ir a verlos?- pregunto inocentemente, cuando veía el cielo.

-No creo, no por ahora y espero que sea en mucho tiempo ese día- reí amargamente

-Haru estará sola, ya no ¿tiene una mamá y un papá?–decía la castaña con pesar –Haru esta sola- se decaí mientras abrazaba su peluche.

-Haru nunca estará sola, yo cuidare de Haru, siempre estaré con ella, yo seré su nuevo padre- decía el peli plateado a la vez que se inclinaba y la miraba a los ojos.

-Lo prometes- decía extendiendo su meñique.

-Lo prometo- haciendo que la pequeña riera - vamos hija mía es hora de irnos- decía el hombre mientras tomaba a Haru con una mano quien llevaba un lindo oso de peluche blanco con un enorme moño azul y en su frente una mariposa, y con la otra mano tomaba una maleta.

.

.

.

Hokkaido 2005

-señorita Kawahira- dijo una aguda voz

La mencionada, a penas abría los ojos, estaba bastante adolorida e incomoda, pero logro abrirlos, y pudo devisa la delicada figura de una mujer.

-El paciente ya despertó, puede pasar ... solo no lo agobie- pedía la enfermera.

La joven entraba a la habitación, se podía percibir el olor de cloro, y ahí en la cama con varios aparatos conectado veía ha su única familia a su Tío Kawahira, mientras el único sonido era el goteo del suero.

-Hola- sonrió tiernamente a su tío -¿como esta?- mientras tomaba asiento junto a la cama.

-¿volviste a faltar a clases?- decía con dificultad el peli plateado con una mirada cansada –tendrás que hacer exámenes de recuperación- reía divertidamente hasta que tosió con gran fuerza.

-Padre estas bien- se ergio enseguida la joven en señal de alarma.

-Por supuesto y ahora que veo tu pelirrojo cabello mi niña- sonrió el paciente –Por favor prométeme que te cuidaras y no dirás nadie sobre ti- pedía desesperado con hilo de voz.

-No tienes que recordármelo, padre, no te preocupes- sonrió la aludida –Ya me lo has advertido como un millos de veces- decía sin dejar de sonreír.

-Mas vale una más- dijo –creo que voy a dormir un poco más- decía con pesar.

-No te preocupes padre Haru regresara en la tarde a verte- decía mientras se levantaba para salir por donde había entrado.

-Haru es enserio- dijo seriamente antes de salir -Haru te quiero- decía antes de que le ganara el sueño.

-Padre yo también te quiero- sonrió –descansa- y cerro delicadamente la puerta.

El señor Kawahira había sido atacado en su casa, en la búsqueda de algo, hiriéndole de gravedad haciendo que tuviera una operación riesgosa, de la cual apenas había salido, Haru lo visitaba diario, faltando ha varias de su clases haciendo que fuera ha exámenes de recuperación que no representaban ningún problema para ella, ya que era una alumna de excelencia, pero a petición de su padre le pidió que se pintara el cabello del color que eligiera antes de entrar a la preparatoria, por precaución si regresaban los bandidos, no quería que le hicieran daño y lo hizo así para evitar la preocupación de su padre.

-viejo hasta que despiertas- escucho una voz arrogante era un joven de cabello morado, con los ojos delineados del mismos color, en lo adornaban una argolla en su labio inferior que era conectada con una cadena en con su oreja izquierda, así como el tatuaje de una lagrima purpura.

-Ustedes- decía con cierta complejidad Kawahira

-Deja de formalidades Skull, donde esta el pergamino- ordeno la mujer rubia con un peinado bien arreglado con traje negro y lentes de armazón negro.

-No se de que hablas- decía convencido.

-sabes muy bien de lo que hablo- dijo la chica en forma de amenaza casi ahorcándolo.

-¡Oregano!- grito el muchacho con una gran angustia, callándolo con una mirada gélida.

-¿Dónde esta?- volvió a preguntar.

-Se lo día su verdadera dueña- decía con dificultad mientras le faltaba la respiración, acto seguido fue aventado.

-Dice la verdad- dijo la chica con superioridad.

-pero entonces ¿por que nos enviaron?- pregunto con cierta inquietud Skull.

-No importa no tenemos más que hacer aquí- decía con una risita –terminemos de una vez- decía mientras se ponía unos guantes.

-Orégano que estas haciendo- decía casi pálido.

-Solo acabar con la única persona que conoce su contenido- decía seriamente, mientras los aparatos se disparaban escuchándose solo y único zumbido por parte del aparato que marcaba su pulso.

.

.

.

-Haru puede ir sola- gritaba la pelirroja con un mohín dándose vuelta –deja se seguir a Haru- decía al quien la seguía.

-Herbívora eres escandalosa- decía con calma.

-No es necesario que Hibari-san a acompañe a Haru a la escuela ella sabe donde esta- decía un poco molesta.

- el me ordeno que te acompañara esta preocupado- hablo un poco más de lo normal.

-Fong-san es muy amable pero estoy bien, regresa con tu tío no creo que te guste gastar tus vacaciones acompañándome- decía divertida con eso ganándole al pelinegro.

-Hn- obtuvo por respuesta mientras acomodaba a una avecilla amarilla que llevaba siempre consigo cruzándose de brazos esperando a que siguiera con su camino y no tuvo más opción la pelirroja que seguir.

La escuela era realmente silenciosa, todos estaban en la playa o disfrutando de sus vacaciones y la pelirroja ahí en sus exámenes de recuperación, a el cual no tomaba mucha importancia, el profesor se acerco.

-Algún problema Haru-chan- dijo amable el joven rubio, su profesor de ingles.

-no… no ningún problema Dino-sensei- dijo algo sonrojada y tartamudeando.

Fue la ultima en entregar su examen de sus 10 alumnos que hacían el examen, más de la mitad del tiempo la pensaba en du padre y la otra en Hibari, quien le declaro sus sentimientos al principio del verano y no había respondido, todo era confuso para ella, haciendo que suspirara largamente y profundamente.

-Haru-chan ¿todo bien?- decía Dino un poco preocupado.

-Si… solo son muchas cosas- decía dando un largo suspiro a demás desde que hace unas horas se le había formado un nudo en su garganta.

-si quieres puedo escucharlas- decía Dino dándoles una grata sonrisa.

Cuando emprendían la marcha, Dino se tropezó, seguida de Haru, y para evitar que se golpeara Haru, la atrajo hacia su pecho y logrando una vuelta haciendo caer a Dino sobre el piso y Haru sobre el en una no muy decente escena, ya que su uniforme se logro levantar, desacomodar su blusa, y soltársela coleta que llevaba, en ese momento alguien entro al aula.

-Hn, ahora entiendo por que no querías que te acompañara herbívora- decía Hibari sumamente molesto, haciendo que azotara la puerta y saliera de ese lugar.

-Dino- sensei perdón- hiso una reverencia cuando se levanto y salió detrás de Hibari.

-Hibari Tonto- murmuraba la castaña mientras entraba al hospital.

El azabache no escucho ninguna explicación, casi Haru salió corriendo detrás de el, pero cuando el salto por un pequeño borde Haru callo torciéndose el pie, pero eso no impidió detener la andada de Hibari, haciendo que solo ella se retorciera del dolor, olvidando a Hibari y retomando su camino al hospital.

-Haru-chan- grito un hombre de forma muy aguda y empalagosa, trayendo su mirada al medico enfrente de el, un medico muy extravagante, al único que se le ocurría llevar gafas de sol dentro de un hospital.

-Lussuria-san buenas tardes- saludo la aludida.

-Haru tenemos que hablar- decía el medico de forma seria, la miro más a fondo –pero antes hay que curar ese tobillo- sonrió de forma amena.

Lussuria curo el tobillo, de Haru, no la miraba la noticia que le iba ha dar no seria fácil, era algo que no le gustaba de su trabajo, una vez curado su tobillo la invito ha sentarse enfrente de su escritorio.

-Haru tu tío- comenzaba ha hablar Lussuria.

-Mi padre- corrigió inmediatamente la pelirroja.

-si tu padre- Lussuria corregido sus palabras –El falleció esta mañana- dijo de forma seca.

La pelirroja rio con una gran carcajada, haciendo que Lussuria se quedara en shock no esperaba esa reacción de la adolescente.

-jaja creí que decía que mi padre había muerto- dijo con una risita, mientras se sostenía su estomago.

-Haru el… comenzaba ha decir Lussuria algo triste, había conocido a la castaña y a su tío desde que habían llegado ha Hokkaido.

-Yo… yo lo vi esta mañana… el estaba bien- decía con voz cortada –Haru le dijo que lo iba a ver esta tarde- decía mientras las lagrimas al fin ganaban –el lo prometió, el prometió a Haru no dejarla sola- y el llanto, el dolor, la tristeza e impotencia inundaban sus rostro –el no se puede ir, el no me puede dejar- sollozaba mientras gemía de dolor.

.

.

.

El funeral fue muy sencillo, solo los amigos más íntimos de su padre asistieron, casi no tenia amigos así que el funeral no había gente, no podía llorar frente ha esas personas, ya tenia suficiente que la miraran con lastima, ya que se quedaba sola a la edad de 16 años, no tenia a nadie más, ella tendría que mantener sola la casa de su padre Kawahira y el departamento en Namimori de su Padre Alberto, ya que el que tenían en Tokio fue vendido.

Vio a Hibari, pero no creía que fuera la oportunidad de hablar con el o por lo menos de aclarar algo, ya que también vino Dino, llego momentos antes, y de nuevo Hibari observo como su profesor la abrazaba efusivamente, en forma de consuelo, haciendo que el aludido saliera de ahí y solo Fong la acompañara, ahora tenia que pensar, como tendría que vivir.

-Lo lamento Haru-chan- decía Dino –quisiera ayudarte más pero he decidido dejar este empleo y regresar a mi ciudad- decía con un gran lamento –pero lo que necesites cuenta conmigo- dijo dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla y diciéndole adiós.

Una vez que todos se fueron Haru se quedo sola, solo quedaba Fong, tan sereno como siempre.

-Haru-chan- llamo la atención el peli negro con voz serena.

-Lo la meto Fong-san no había notado que aun estaba aquí- se disculpo mientras intentaba limpiarse sus lagrimas.

-No te preocupes mi pequeña todo esta bien…- hiso una pausa antes de seguir –pero sabes ¿que vas hacer?- interrogo con cierta preocupación.

-No lo se- suspiro la chica, recibiendo una sonrisa de Fong, quien no quiso indagar más así que decidió solo dejarla sola, en esa gran casa, en donde las penumbras gobernaban por la ausencia de la luna.

.

.

.

-y que harás si es verdad- decía con voz serena, mientras era sostenido por el cuello.

-suéltalo- grito un joven rubio quien tomaba su antebrazo con mucha fuerza, quien entraba de forma imprevista al despacho.

-tsk- decía soltándolo –eres una basura Timoteo al igual que tu Giotto- miro a los dos con gran furia.

-mira quien habla, Ricardo tu no te quedas atrás eres una… -se callo Giotto al notar la presencia de un adolescente –Xanxus ¿estas aquí?-reía un poco nervioso.

-Esto no se quedara así Vongola- decía muy enojado Ricardo quien salió del despacho azotando la puerta.

- Xanxus que harás- dijo Timoteo con una mirada serena, mientras se acomodaba su camisa.

-Toma viejo, mi renuncia- decía entregando un sobre y dispuesto ha salir.

-No puedes renunciar así como así- grito Giotto algo alterado.

-Te equivocas solo soy un becado en esta compañía- decía de forma altanera – además pienso lo mismo que mi padre… Vongola es una basura- dijo con desprecio, saliendo con toda dignidad de ese despacho.

-Bien Timoteo yo también renuncio- dijo un hombre alto con patillas en espiral con un exprés en mano.

-¿Qué?- se desorbito Timoteo -¿Qué quieres decir Reborn?- decía un poco alterado, mientras Giotto guardaba silencio ante todo, no comprendía como uno de sus mejores empleados y amigo de la familia renunciaba a Vongola la máxima corporación en tecnología.

-Sabes que yo solo estaba aquí por una esperanza y ha aparecido, y solo ha una persona le debe mi lealtad y no es a ti- decía Reborn con simpleza, mientras dejaba un sobre su escritorio.

El ascensor lo llevo a la planta baja, donde camino con gran elegancia, al salir del enorme edificio diviso un elegante auto negro al cual subió.

-¿Cuál es el plan Ricardo?- dijo Reborn con toda calma.

-Basura eso es lógico- dijo Xanxus con tono de simpleza mientras iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Xanxus mejora tus modales- dijo Ricardo en forma de reproche a lo cual tanto a Reborn y al mencionado solo les saco una sonrisa –Es simple buscar hasta el fin del mundo- sonreía Ricardo con gran entusiasmo, lleno de esperanza.

.

.

.

-Así que lo tienes decidido Haru- decía Fong quien la miraba ir de allí para allá, mientras lucia su cabellera castaña nuevamente.

Hace un mes Hibari se fue Hokkaido después del funeral sin ninguna explicación y ella no le dijo nada ha Fong ni pregunto por el, en cuento a la escuela le dieron sus calificaciones con un sobresaliente, pero dimitió de ella, ese verano fue su ultima vez que pisara una escuela, dejaría los estudios, ya que seria un costo extra para su bolsillo, había decidido rentar su casa de Hokkaido, mientras se iría ha vivir ha Namimori, en el departamento de su padre, en la ciudad tendría más oportunidad, pero respeto la decisión de su padre, y llevaba consigo dos pelucas pelirrojas, su decisión fue tomada gracias ha una carta que encontró en el cuarto de su padre.

-todo esta listo- grito Haru con gran entusiasmo.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Hoooo aqui un regalo más quetardara en actualizar muajaja soy mala lo se y si soy fan de Haru la adoro es un personaje tan versatil, pero dios ya vieron a los villanos y a los protagionistas y haa esto solo es la mitad de elenco pronto conoceran a los demás se sorprenderan, siii cambie un poco sus personalidades pero conforme avance la historia haaa seran los mismos jeje en fin vaa tardar en a actualizarse siii y mucho XD el viernes espero actualizar **HOJA EN BLANCO** sin más nos vemos la proxima.

**RECUERDEN su opinion es importante asi que escriban que piensan yo la tomare muy encuenta o dare una explicacion del por que no y lo más importante y entre mas comentarios me dan energia para publicar la continuacion lo más pronto posible :D asi que esta en tus manos que tan pronto actualice, linda tarde, noche o dia y exito! en todo lo que hagas, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	2. Chapter 2 solo el comienzo

Hooola antes que nada una disculpa para las seguidoras de **Hoja en Blanco **en verdad lo intente escribir peor no paso de un parrafo, vienen y cortan mi inspiracion o algo pasa, en verdadlo lamento tanto u.u

Recuerda estos grandiosos personajes **son de Akira Amano** la historia es mia jeje

Sin más disfruten n.n

* * *

_**Capitulo 2 solo es el comienzo**_

El atardecer se hacia presente, los colores naranja, amarillo y un poco de purpura inundaban el cielo, mientras en las calles encendía poco a poco los postes de luz, siendo testigos únicos unas cuantas figuras humanas y las polillas que revoloteaban alrededor de la luz, mientras un auto negro se alejaba ha alta velocidad.

-¡Mamá!- se escuchaba un grito desesperado de un niño de escasos 5 peli plateado que corría ha gran velocidad detrás del auto -¡regresa MAMÁ!- el grito desgarrador y desespero lleno la calle mientras el pequeño caía al suelo, deteniendo así su andanza, no logrando alcanzar el auto que venia persiguiendo.

-Hayato… Hayato- escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos.

Una luz segaba sus orbes, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-al fin despiertas- escuchaba una dulce voz.

-¿Bianchi?- interrogo mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz que entraba por la ventana -¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- decía mientras daba un largo bostezo.

-te he llamado para el desayuno, sabes que ha Shamal le gusta desayunar con nosotros- explicaba la peli rosa –y al no baja subí por ti… y al parecer tenias pesadillas de nuevo- decía con pesar.

Paso su mano sobre el rostro y lo sentía húmedo, se miro al espejo y había rastros de lagrimas, el sonrió –no te preocupes solo fue una pesadilla- consoló a su hermana al verla tan decaída dándole una cálida sonrisa –vamos a desayunar- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño para asearse –sabes que no puedes estar fuera de la cama por mucho tiempo- sonrió, haciendo que la chica bajara la mirara –asi que vamos con ese idiota antes de que nos regañe- dijo en forma conciliadora mientras salía del baño, asiendo que ella asintiera con la cabeza y bajaran.

.

.

.

Una mujer rubia veía por la ventana, el árbol de cerezo que estaba en flor en su jardín mientras era mecido por el viento, soltando un largo suspiro y haciendo que su mirada azul se perdiera.

-¿Mamá?- dijo una chica peli morada con un peinado estilo piña que pasaba su mano derecha de arriba hacia abajo enfrente de los ojos de la aludida.

-¿Qué haces Chrome?- se escucho una voz masculina, haciendo que volteara la aludida, para ver entrar a un joven de cabello azul obscuro, y de igual forma con un singular peinado, junto a una coleta que dejaba ver su larga cabellera, mientras tomaba una rebanada de pan.

-Mamá- dijo en voz queda llamándola atención de su hermano para quela viera haciendo lo mismo que su hermana.

-Ya dejan a su madre, o se les hará tarde- decía un hombre que se parecía al muchacho, -amor- dijo en susurro mientras le daba un beso de mejilla, haciendo que saliera de su encanto.

-Perdón, perdón- se disculpaba la mujer con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Mamá que tienes?- decía la chica con preocupación.

-Estoy bien Chrome, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- decía mientras llevaba el desayuno a la mesa.

La peli morada iba ha seguir haciendo preguntas, pero fue interrumpida por su progenitor –Vamos Chrome se te hará tarde y hoy te toca la limpieza, y Mokuro por favor ve a la universidad, no esta bien que faltes dejas mucho que desear- suspiro algo cansado, mientras tomaba el periódico para seguir con su lectura.

-Kufufu te preocupas por mi o por la reputación del gran profesor Deamon Spade- decía irónicamente recibiendo una mirada mordaz por parte de su padre –ya lo se deja de preocuparte, estaré en tu clase, en las demás lo dudo- decía mientras jalaba a su hermana para marcharse y dejar fincada la discusión.

-Helena…- dijo con duda mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-Estoy bien Deamon- decía con ternura mientras se dejaba abrazar.

-Así que ha llegado un año más- dijo mientras daba pequeñas palmadas sobre el cabello rubio.

-19 años…- decía cansada –y todo fue mi culpa… mi culpa… lo deje… la deje, le dije que lo vería en el aeropuerto y nunca llegue- empezaba a hablar mientras la voz se le cortaba mientras intentaba no derramar lagrima alguna –fue mi culpa, les falle, los abandone, y ahora…- no termino de decir nada más ya que ella misma se ahoga en su llanto y hundía su cabeza contra el pecho de su marido, mojando su traje, mientras el seguía abrazándola.

-No tienes ninguna culpa Helena, no sabias lo que iba a sucedes, no te culpes más, ellos estarían tristes si te vieran ahora- decía mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, sabia perfectamente lo que atormentaba a su amada esposa.

.

.

.

-Buenos días viejo, Asiri-san-decía un moreno con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya te dije que le digas padre, maleducado- regaño un joven de cabellera negra con un traje Oxford.

-Vamos Asari-san no te enojes te hará daño- reía animadamente –verdad que no te enojas viejo- decía mientras comía una rebanada de pan.

-Takeshi- grito el pelinegro con cierto enojo.

-Vamos vamos Ugetsu- decía calmadamente otro pelinegro con una pañoleta en su cabeza y una mirada más suave.

-Pero Tsuyoshi- intento replicar el otro pelinegro.

-Takeshi se te hará tarde, recuerda ya esta a solo días de terminar y hacer el examen a la universidad, tienes que aplicarte-decía muy serio Tsuyoshi.

-al fin un poco de cordura- decía Ugetsu con una señal de agradecimiento al cielo haciendo sonreír a sus acompañantes.

-No te preocupes padre, con ayuda de Gokudera no hay nada de que preocuparse- decía con una sonrisa mientras salía de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela.

-Tsuyoshi- llamo la atención del pelinegro –No creo que la amistad de Gokudera sea conveniente para Yamamoto- decía muy serio sin apartar la mirada de su interlocutor.

-el ha tomada una decisión y creo que es la correcta decía muy sereno- mientras sorbía un poco de su te.

-Pero sabes muy bien por que quiere ir ha esa escuela, tienes que hacer algo, Takeshi no puede verse envuelto en los problemas de ese sujeto- decía decidido y un poco alterado.

-Pero mi difunta esposa, tu dulce hermana lo apoyaría hasta el final, como lo hizo hace unos años- suspiro y miro el retrato de una hermosa mujer- sabes como es ese niño y salvara a su mejor amigo de su propia perdición- decía mientras miraba en su te una pequeña ramita flotante, a lo cual sonrió.

-bien- suspiro derrotado.

-y si el se atreve hacerles algo a Takeshi o ha Gokudera- espero que estés ahí para apoyarlos- decía mientras lo miraba y las cigarra sonaban su melodiosa melodía.

-jum- rio un poco –sabes que así será- dijo convencido dando paso a un desayuno tranquilo.

.

.0

.

-¡He dicho que esta sucio!- se escuchaba con gran estruendo por toda la casa, porno decir mansión.

-Kyoko-chan esta limpio- decía amablemente la mujer con un vestido simple de color crema y una larga cabellera azul.

-Te he dicho que me llames señorita Sasagawa- decía con desdén y una mirada de superioridad –eres una igualada, no se como mi padre aun no te ha botado- decía mientras arrojaba más vestidos al piso.

La mujer callo, odiaba esto en definitiva portarse bien con esa chiquilla malcriada pero tenia una razón de estar ahí.

-Kyoko- se escucho una voz temerosa mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría –Senos hará tarde- decía tímido, un muchacho de cabello corto de color blanco.

-Lal podrías salir-ordeno haciendo que la aludida saliera –Riohey querido hermanito- decía con tono dulce y aterrador a la vez, mientras cerraba la puerta –Yo decido cuando se nos hace tarde- decía con desdén – ¿Y que crees?- decía con un mohín infantil –He dicho ¡¿Y QUE CREES?!- alzo de nuevo la voz la ojo miel.

-¿Qué?- dijo con pesar el muchacho.

-Yo decido cuando se nos hace tarde- decía con una risita -Y hoy es muy temprano- mientras tomaba un vestido azul y se veía en el espejo -¿Qué esperas para Salir?-decía sin dejarse ver al espejo, Riohey solo suspiro y le dio una mirada de lastima mientras salía.

A lo lejos en un pasillo cercano, se escuchaba el tono de una llamada entrante.

-Collonelo- dijo al escuchar que contestaron.

-_¿Qué pasa Lal?, ¿tienes información?_- decía animado.

-claro que no idiota- decía sin perder los estribos –solo quería escucharte- decía un poco sonrojada.

-_Lal_- suspiro –_me alegra escucharte kora, pero seria muy peligroso si alguien te escuchara, se perderían los meses de trabajo arduo_- se escuchaba muy serio.

-Lo se-suspiro la chica un poco desanimada.

-_Lal animo… te amo kora_- dijo mientras la chica cortaba la comunicación y sonreía mientras susurraba tonto.

.

.

.

La puerta sonó con delicados golpes, esperando una señal para ser abierta.

-Adelante- se escucho por dentro, haciendo que entren.

-Papá- se escucho de un castaño, con una dulce mirada.

-Ho Tsuna eres tu, que pasa hijo-dijo un joven de rubia cabellera que desafiaba la gravedad con una mirada azul, algo cansada.

Tsuna suspiro –No tiene que pasar algo, para querer verte- dijo con una angelical sonrisa.

-cierto-dijo mientras se acercaba ha el para apoyarse en el escritorio –nervioso hee- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Algo- dijo mientras se encogía los hombros.

-Vamos hijo no es tan mala la universidad, y lo mejor no tendrás que hacer algún examen- reía animadamente, sabia que su hijo era un poco torpe en su estudio.

-cierto- intentaba sonreír, más se sentía mal por tener un lugar asegurado por el nombre de su familia.

-Giotto, tenemos que hablar-se abrió estrepitosamente la puerta dejando ver a un hombre canoso, apoyado con un bastón y con un porte elegante pero de temer - tenemos que sacarla inmediatamente de Italia o si no…- se callo al notar la presencia del joven.

-Bu… buenos días abuelo- decía con una reverencia mientras tartamudeaba.

-No se te hace tarde para la escuela Tsunayoshi- decía con una voz grave y en un tono fuerte y firme.

-Si, con permiso- decía mientras hacia una reverencia y salía tras de el cerrar la puerta, la cual no cerro del todo bien.

-Podrías tratas mejor ha Tsuna, Padre- decía un poco calmado, para tomar lugar frente del escritorio, dejando que su padre se sentara en el lugar principal del escritorio.

-El necesita ser tratado con firmeza Giotto- decía con calma –y ese asunto es de menos importancia- dejando de lado el tema y mirando a su hijo que solo asintió –Tenemos que sacarla de Italia, Reborn, esta muy cerca y no permitiré que la encuentren- decía con una mirada llena de furia y egoísmo.

-Y que planes hacer con ella- dijo entono firme, y confabulador.

-Se ira ha Alemania- dijo con simpleza.

Tsuna no se había marchado aun del lugar, solo había escuchado un fragmento de la conversación de su padre y su abuelo, ya que uno de los sirvientes más fieles de su abuelo se acercaba y si se enteraran que había escuchado una conversación privada no quería imaginarse lo que le podía pasar, su mente se encontraba a punto de estallar, no sabían ha quien se refería, el no sabia de alguna mujer que conociera estuviera en Italia, y más hace un par de años que no volvía ha escuchar el nombre de Reborn, lo ultimo que tenia entendido era que un traidor, era lo único que repetía su abuelo, y con ese pensamiento se marcho a la prestigiosa escuela a la cual estudiaba.

.

.

.

El desayuno pasaba con suma tranquilidad.

-Kioya hoy iras a ver a tu madre- decía con un tono de voz seco, un hombre rubio y de mirada afilada.

-hn- solo se escucho provenir del joven azabache.

-¿Como va la universidad?- intento iniciar una conversación el rubio.

-bien- dijo Hibari mientras seguía desayunando tranquilamente.

-Sabes va venir Fong, quisiera que vinieras temprano- intentaba persuadir su progenitor.

-estaré ocupado- dijo sin más.

-algún día me dirás ¿que paso en Hokkaido? o ¿Por qué huyes cuando hablamos de Fong?- interrogo una vez más, la timbre sonó, Alude se iba a levantar a abrir la puerta, pero sele adelanto Hibari.

-Ya me voy- dijo decidido mientras se ponía una chaqueta negra.

-que te valla bien- dijo Alude con una simple sonrisa –_perdón Kioya pero Fong vendrá una larga temporada de visita, así que mejore ese temperamento_- sonrió satisfecho ante su plan.

-Oya parece que el ministro de justicia interrogo a la alondra- se burlo el recién llegado que esperaba en la puerta.

-Cállate cabeza de piña- señalo con obviedad su peinado.

-vamos mira que tienes el privilegio de ir en mi compañía kufufu- reia Mokuro con cierta ironía.

-solo querías librarte de tus locas admiradoras- decía con una mirada divertida –o no me digas que preferías dejar ir sola a tu dulce hermana- ironizo con burla en su voz.

Hibari Kyoya estudiaba Derecho e iba ala universidad al igual que su mejor y odiado amigo Mokuro Spade quien estudiaba Economía, pero al tener una hermana menor terminaba siendo acosado por las compañeras de esta, por lo que siempre optaba dejarla cerca y desviar su camino en busca de un mejor entretenimiento, y ha eso me refiero a iniciar discusiones sin sentido, y el apoyo para faltar a clases, que en realidad se la pasaban vigilando la universidad y sus alrededores, el en especial a la jóvenes próximas presas en su lista.

.

.

.

La pequeña puerta blanca se abrió, dejando ver a un rubio con un gran bostezo.

-Al fin llegas Dino-dijo una dulce voz llena de alivio –has tardado más delo común- dijo algo preocupada.

-lo lamento madre, pero hoy llego un pedido muy importante y me obligo a recibirlo- dijo con pesadez mientras más bostezaba.

-Vamos nana deja que el muchacho descanse- decía un rubio que llegaba con un traje negro.

-Vamos Lemitsu, no te hagas el inocente tu también andabas preocupado- dijo con una pequeña risita, mientras se iba a la cocina para servir el desayuno.

-Así que esa chica si te pone ha trabajar- decía con una risa sin apartar la mirada del periódico.

El joven sonrió -me alegra que este trabajando con nosotros…- guardo un poco de silencio mientras se sentaba.

-Pero- interrumpió los pensamientos del joven.

-No creo que sea una vida para ella, ella debería tener un mejor futuro- decía con pesadez mientras se acomodaba sus brazos en la mesa y acomodaba su cabeza sobre ellos.

-y por que no le dices que regrese por donde vino y se terminara tu dolor de cabeza o que se dedique ha estudiar- decía convencido mientras pasaba otra ojo del periódico.

-NOO- grito alarmado –ella necesita el empleo y no quiere regresar ha estudiar piensa que solo seria un problema- decía con pesadez.

-Hijo eso se llama amor y egoísmo- decía mientras doblaba el periódico -si quisieras la podrías convencer de regresar ha estudiar, ya te he dicho que podría buscar una beca para ella, pero solo la quieres para ti- dijo seriamente.

-No es eso- dijo desviando el tema, cuando Nana entraba de nuevo al comedor con el desayuno.

-Bien ha desayunar y Dino-kun deberías ir a descansar te espera una noche larga- sonrió nana, haciendo que el joven rubio subiera por las escaleras directo a descansar.

Dino Carvonell hijo de un gran profesor de Derecho y de una prestigiosa diseñadora, en un principio decidió seguirlos pasos de su padre en ser un profesor, pero hace un par de años se dio cuenta que esa no era una profesión para el, por lo que decidió abandonarla dando su ultima clase en Hokkaido y abriendo un bar el mejor sitio nocturno conocido como "el bronco", un lugar de entretenimiento nocturno con buen ambiente y música en vivo los fines de semana.

.

.

.

La mañana era algo fría, a pesar del sol, ya que una enorme nube lo cubrio, solo sus paso se escuchaban resonar por la larga calle aun sola.

-Tonto Mokuro-decía una chica la cual iba caminando mientras pateaba una piedra, la cual fue a parar a golpear a unos pies de un grupo de jóvenes.

-he- dijo uno quien llevaba un gran copete rubio, y de grandes músculos, y llamando la atención de sus dos acompañantes, para ver la figura de una colegiala de preparatoria.

Chrome los miro, y se dio cuenta de que sus acciones habían llevado a meterla en problemas así que hiso lo primero que se le vino a lamente –Yo lo siento mucho- decía con una gran reverencia.

-No te preocupes pequeña todos tiene percances- decía otro chico con gafas y cabellos verde y un elegante traje negro –no es así Kaoru - dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Vamos pero si tenemos aquí a la hermana menor de Mokuro- dijo otro con gafas pero redondas y una barba corta en su mentón, con una camisa amarilla, una chaqueta negra y un pantalón color salmón.

La chica retrocedió un paso, no le agrado para nada como había mencionado el nombre de hermano, tragando en seco.

-Vez lo que has hecho Julie, has espantado a la pequeña- reía mientras acortaba su paso por su espalda.

-Vamos koyo el único que puede espantarla seria Kaoru- dijo divertido mientras se acercaba más mientras Chrome estaba acorralada un poco más, mientras el mencionado no dijo nada solo se acerco un poco.

-que dices linda, vienes con nosotros a tomar algo- decía muy encantado Julie.

-No… no gracias- declinaba la invitación lo más amable que podía, mientas el castaño se acercaba más y mas a su rostro tomándolo por el mentón, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-perdona no escuche tu respuesta- dijo algo enfadado, mientras apretaba el mentón de la chica, la cual hacia una mueca de dolor.

-No escuchas- se escucho una risita –Ha dicho que no y ahora suéltala- se escucho detrás una voz femenina pero bastante segura.

-Haa- volteo incrédulo Julie, soltando a la chica, la cual callo de rodillas y se dirigió a quien hozaba interrumpir su diversión.

-valla pero si es el cerezo rojo- dijo un poco incrédulo y divertido.

Chrome levanto la vista y veía a una chica, un poco más alta que ella, con un largo cabello rojo suelto, unos lentes de armazón negro, y un pants azules con franjas negreas y blancas al costado, la cual llevaba unas bolsas de plástico.

-Enserio chicos, no han dado las 8 y ya tan temprano molestan alindas chicas- sonó decepcionada.

-vamos querida no la estábamos molestando- se defendía Julie mientras los otros dos permanecían al margen, un poco abrumados –verdad- volteo un poco nervioso a ver a Chrome mientras se tensaba cada vez más.

-si claro- bufo la pelirroja.

-Julie tenemos que ir a clase- interrumpió el de cabellera verde, vio la chica y se inclino de manera exagerada –lamentamos si te asustamos, no volverá ha pasar- decía mientras los otros dos se inclinaban de la misma manera.

Chrome parpadeo un par de veces, esos jóvenes que la habían asustado y la habían lastimado, parecían ahora ratones cobardes por la presencia de la chica, los cuales salieron casi corriendo de ese lugar.

-¿estas bien?- dijo amable mientras depositaba sus bolsas en el suelo y le daba una mano para ayudarla a levantarse mientras sonreía.

La peli morada alzo la vista, la nube se despejo del cielo y el sol le daba más brillo ha aquella joven, haciendo que las lentes dejaran ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate que brillaban con el resplandor del sol.

-oye- intento llamar la pelirroja, haciendo que Chrome saliera de su ensoñación, y tomando la mano para levantarse.

-si… gracias- dijo en tono bajo algo avergonzada.

-Perdona ha esos idiotas, te aseguro que son buenas personas y no querían asustarte- dijo con una tenue sonrisa, soltando un bostezo –bueno nos vemos- dijo alzando sus bolsas y retomando su camino.

-Yo…- intento decir Chrome pero muy bajo, creyendo que no había sido escuchada.

La pelirroja se detuvo se dio vuelta –¿si?- interrogo al verla un poco avergonzada –vamos habla- mientras daba una palmadita en su espalda para que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-me llamo Chrome Sapade- dijo casi gritando.

-Mucho gusto Chrome- decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa -fue un gusto conocerte- decía mientras intentaba de nuevo retomar su camino.

-espera… te volveré a ver o de que instituto eres me gustaría agradecerte correctamente- decía un tanto nerviosa.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya he dejado el instituto hace años, y una chica buena como tu no puede conocer ha alguien como yo, pero nunca se sabe tal vez algún día nos volvamos ha encontrar- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba, dejando pensativa a Chrome, con la esperanza de volverla a ver.

.

.

.

El día había pasado relativamente rápido, y la tarde se acercaba, para algunos los fuertes vientos hacían que las personas se resguardaban.

-enserio Enma, no entiendo nada- decía una peli negra quien se revolvía su cabello con desesperación.

-¿Qué no entiendes Karin?- dijo en tono divertido mientras sorbía un poco de su chocolate.

-Los principios básicos de economía y los problemas del profesor Deamon, son una tortura- decía como si la hubieran sentenciado a muerte.

-Vamos, seguro Xanxus te los puede explicar- decía alegre el joven.

-el se fue ha Italia con su padre- suspiro la chica.

-Mira que preferir a su padre que a su linda novia- dijo con burla el pelirrojo.

-Cállate idiota- le lanzo una mirada mordaz -que mira tu prefiriendo venir todos los días al mismo café, pedir la misma mesa y no poder decirle ni hola- dijo ahora burlándose ella, haciendo que se sonrojara el chico –Vamos toma el consejo de tu hermana mayor y pregúntale su nombre o te arrepentirás- decía muy seria.

-disculpen por interrumpir, peroles gustaría que les traiga otra cosa- decía amable una chica pelirroja con cabello corto, de ojos achocolatados, la cual lucia un lindo vestido de maid negro, y una angelical sonrisa.

-vamos di algo- decía con desespero la pelinegra.

-Yo…- empezaba a tartamudear el muchacho –yo quisiera… otro chocolate por favor- dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia las afueras, haciendo que suspirara su hermana.

-y una taza de café- dijo con desanimo la chica de tal manera, la pelirroja sonrió haciendo que se sonrojara más el chico y se fuera elle ha cumplir el pedido.

-Enma eres un caso perdido, querido hermano- se cruzo de brazos y lo miro –te van ha comer el mandado- decía mientras señalaba como otro joven coqueteaba con la pelirroja.

Ate tal escena el pelirrojo se levanto –me tengo que ir se me hace tarde para el curso nocturno- dijo con firmeza marchándose del lugar casi azotando la puerta del café llamando la atención de varios.

-Y bien ahora quien me explicara como resolver estos problemas- suspiro cansada la chica quien empezaba a cabecear de aburrimiento –_tonto Enma tienes que ayudar a tu hermana a resolver esto ese era el trato a cambio de acompañarte al café de nuevo- _el cansancio la venció y callo en el mundo de Morfeo, dejando el libro abierto sin resolver los problemas.

-señorita, señorita- escucho que alguien la llamaba, haciendo que abriera lentamente los ojos, viendo a una pelirroja de cabello corto.

-He- intento ubicar donde se encontraba.

-Ya vamos a cerrar- decía con delicadeza, mientras extendía un pañuelo.

Fue cuando sintió algo pegajoso en su cachete, había escurrido un poco de saliva, lo peor se había quedado dormida en un café, a tantas miradas de curiosos, se lleno de vergüenza tomo sus cosas a una velocidad extrema dejando un billete para pagar la cuenta y salió corriendo del lugar. No podía haber sido pero su día se quedo dormida en un lugar desconocido, haciendo que botara sus cosas y olvidara contestar los problemas que le costarían un cuarto de su calificación y tenia que entregar mañana.

.

.

.

En alguna parte de Italia

-Ya le hemos dicho joven que no hay ninguna mujer con esas características que menciona- decía una anciana, con hábitos cafés.

-Por favor madre, solo deje mirarlas- pedía suplicante Ricardo, detrás de el Xanxus y Reborn.

-Bien- suspiro cansada la mujer permitiendo entrar a los caballeros al convento.

Pasaron horas, mientras Xanxus y Reborn buscaban en cada salón, estancia, capilla del lugar, mientras Ricardo le contaba su historia a la madre superior.

-Lo lamento Ricardo- interrumpió Reborn.

Ricardo solo suspiro, habían buscado por la mayor parte de Italia, pero no se rendían en encontrarla.

-Hijo anímate, el convento de Santa Esperanza al ser cerrado, dejo amuchas monjas ir ha varios lugares de Italia, estoy seguro que la encontraras- decía con animo.

-Padre encontré ha alguien que puede ayudarnos- interrumpió nuevamente Xanxus, todo lo miraron expectantes hasta la madre superiora.

Xanxus acerco a una anciana mayor que la madre superiora que iba en sillas de ruedas, -Así que tu eres Ricardo Varia-decía mientras invitaba al hombre acercarse mientras lo tomaba con las manos para palpar su rostro y sonriera- escuche tanto de ti hace demasiado tiempo- suspiro la anciana –Soy Amalia fui la encargada de la cocina en Santa Esperanza antes del incendio hace trece años- decía con una vos grave.

Tanto a Ricardo como ha Reborn se iluminaron con esperanza sus ojos, al fin una pista factible y más la anciana lo conocía, ella sabría donde esta su luz.

.

.

.

-Señorita Karin Kazato, le felicito fue la única que supo resolver correctamente los problemas- alabo Deamon Spade quien entregaba los proyecto al final de la clase, la pelinegra solo asintió y salió corriendo.

Ya lejos de la universidad abrió rápidamente el libro, ella recordaba que no los había contestado y al abrirlo cual fue su sorpresa estaban contestados, pero había algo claro esa no era su letra se parecía peor no era la suya, y tenia un nuevo objetivo encontrar al erudito en economía y haría lo que fuera para que sea su profesor particular, además tenia que agradecerle el que la haya salvado de ir a uno de los intensivos del profesor Deamon, y con esa idea en mente se marcho a la cafetería donde se reuniría con su hermano y el ultimo lugar en donde vio sin resolver los problemas.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Como se dieron cuenta es solo la introduccion de nuevos personajes, si algunas caracterizticas del personajen cambian pero son necesarios para la historia, pero poco a poco se acoplaran a como son, peromientras digan cuales han sisdo sus congeturas? yo les diria las mias pero soy la autora jaja en fin espero les haya encantado y comenten que les parecio sii!

sin más los agradecimientos:

Rikka Yamato: aqui las continuacion y una disculpa en especial por no poder continuar HOJA EN BLANCO, de verdad lo sineto -hace reverencia- pero espero el capitulo te haya encantado y no pierdas de vista al padre y al tio de Haru que aun no terminan su participacion jeje, nos vemos n.n

Ichiru no Are: Hola y es un gusto conocerte n.n no queria plantar un Kyoya más tranquilo, pero el Kyoya que va ha llegar es el mismo que conocemos, esperolo sigas y sea de tu agrado el capitulo nos vemos n.n

Valen dg: Hola y perdon -hace reverencia- no es mi intencion tardat tanto enla actualizacion de HOJA EN BLANCO de verdad lolamento, y no queria hacerlas sufrir con el final de Dulce Paradoja Engañosa perdon por eso tambien -una reverencia más- y muchas gracias porlapreferencia y espero te guste la continuacion, dime que te parecen las historias de lospersonajes ya has planeado algo te agradan? nos vemos n.n

AgathaxB: por que ha escondidas, estasbas en clase? y haaaaaa perdon -hace reverencia- no he podido actualizar Hoja en Blanco encerio perdon no hay escusa encerio disculpa, pero espero te guste este capitulo e intentare la actualización ya tengo el final perono tengo el relleno cremosito u.u jeje nos vemos n.n

alegra77: cierto elmiestero no se me da jeje , y si vienen sucesos muy indescriptibles, como vez los personajes tienen su propia historia que esconderan, espero te guste la continuacion y la disfrutes nos vemos n.n

Sayaneko-chan: ... te dire que el amor tarda en recompensarte y he aqui sus historias estaran raras pero cada uno tendra que superarlas con o sin alluda pero de que esta bueno esta bueno y gracias por los buenos deseos espero te haya encantado, nos vemos n.n

**RECUERDEN su opinion es importante asi que escriban que piensan yo la tomare muy encuenta o dare una explicacion del por que no y lo más importante y entre mas comentarios me dan energia para publicar la continuacion lo más pronto posible :D asi que esta en tus manos que tan pronto actualice, linda tarde, noche o dia y exito! en todo lo que hagas, nos vemos hasta la proxima.**


	3. Chapter 3 entrelazados

Haa tengo flojera del premabulo, jeje perosperoles encante el capitulo n.n

Estos personajes son de **AKIRA AMANO **

Les recomiendo dos canciones para que las escuchen de ambiente cuandoles diga claro si gustan son: *Stereopony: Tsukiakari no Michisirube y/o No pain no Game de Nano se las recomiendo que las busquen y escuchen como fondo de lalectura en donde esta indicado n.n

* * *

**Capitulo 3 Caminos Cruzados**

Sin duda se veía los jóvenes ir corriendo por la ciudad y abarrotar bibliotecas y cientos de cursos extraordinarios para el examen que se presentaría en primavera para los de nuevo ingreso, la universidad de Namimori la mejor y más prestigiosa de todo Japón, pero sin duda con redes oscuras manejadas por Sasawada el actual director, mucho de los cuales se decía que solo las mas prestigiosas familias entraban y solo por merito muy pocas becadas, las cuales sin duda ninguna terminaba sus estudios, por extrañas razones declinaba seguir estudiando, los que continuaban perdían sin duda alguna su sonrisa, su cortesía y humildad, y la cambiaban por arrogancia, dinero y triunfo.

-Karin- suspiro el pelirrojo – ¿que haces de nuevo aquí?- interrogo a su hermana quien se escondía detrás de una columna con unos binoculares -¿Por qué no entras?- sugirió mientras su hermana lo jalaba.

-Shhhh cállate tonto o nos descubrirá- decía la peli negra tapando la boca de su hermano y escondiéndolo.

-Así que has vuelto- dijo una voz femenina –¡Creo que te he dicho que dejes de acosar a mi personal!- dijo enfadada y amenazadoramente una chica de cabello azul y con una juguetona sonrisa – y veo que no vienes sola- decía mientras se tronaba los dedos y su mirada se veía tenaz y tenebrosa –Kikyo- dijo mientras tronaba los dedos.

Detrás de la muchacha de cabellos azules salió un joven de cabellos verdes el cual era sostenido por una coleta alta, con ojos aguamarina, alto apuesto, el cual sonreía tiernamente a la muchacha –a tus órdenes mi señorita Bluebell-mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Estos- señalo al pelirrojo y a la pelinegra que estaban de cierto modo atemorizados –siguen acosando a mi lindo personal- hiso un puchero infantil que la hacia ver indefensa y ellos peligrosos, a lo cual el joven les dio una mirada mordaz lo cual los atemorizo.

-No se preocupe yo me encargare- su mirada se fue intensificando.

-Jefa- fue interrumpida la acción del joven quien se acercaba peligrosamente –chocolates suizos – no escucharon más la chica peli azul salió corriendo con un paquete a quien sabe donde – deberías dejarlos, ha perdido el interés- dijo amable –toma- entrego un paquete, el cual el joven se sonrojo aclaro un poco su garganta y se fue del lugar dejando escapar un suspiro del par de hermanos –¿Están bien?- pregunto la voz femenina que salió detrás del pilar.

.

.

.

Enma no se quedo salió casi huyendo de la escena muy colorado, de verdad nunca se hubiera esperado hablar con la chica de sus sueños, esa hermosa pelirroja del café, pero lo que realmente lo apenaba es que viera su lado patético y tener que ser salvado por una chica le resultaba muy difícil aceptar, declino de forma cortes la invitación de su hermana dejándolas solas.

La casa de los Cazato era enorme, con un amplio jardín, y al menos unas 100 habitaciones, tenia una enorme sala de estar, una biblioteca, otro jardín botánico con una fuete, al menos eso es lo que vio la pelirroja mientras era dirigida a la habitación de la peli negra, al llegar esperaron por unas bebidas que pidió Karin formando un incomodo y largo silencio hasta que llego su nana con las bebidas.

-Y bien, ¿Por qué espías todos los días el café?-pregunto directa la pelirroja, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

Karin se sintió nerviosa, no sabia que contestar, pero nuevamente la pelirroja interrumpió.

-Perdona la descortesía de Haru, mi nombre es Haru Kawahira- mintió la pelirroja dando el apellido de su segundo padre.

-¿Kawahira?- se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre –¿eres la hija del famoso historiador Kawahira? –pregunto nuevamente la pelinegra.

Haru mordió un poco su labio, pensaba que su padre no seria tan famoso debido a su trabajo que lo consideraba un fracaso, en cuento a la búsqueda del sexto estatuto de la era Meji , que supuestamente estaba en el poder de una de las familias más poderosas del todo Japón.

-hahi-exclamo la castaña pensaba que la pelinegra seria un poco más distraída y torpe, pero bien dicen nos juzgues un libro por su portada –Si desu- dijo un poco torpe ya no había vuelta atrás tendría que ser más cuidadosa para encontrar a cierta persona.

-Haa no sabía que el famoso historiador tuviera una hija, su biografía dice que tenia un hijo, es verdad ¿que fue asesinado?- Karin se dejo llevar por su curiosidad y pregunto y fue impertinente ante sus palabras, al ver el semblante de la pelirroja callo en seco se dio cuenta que había metido la pata –Yo… yo lo siento- dijo avergonzada.

Haru negó con la cabeza, -No te preocupes Haru es muy fuerte- dijo animada la pelirroja –pero dime ¿Por qué acosas al persona del café desu?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Karin recordó todo y se sintió apenada, como explicaría que buscaba a una persona desconocida para que fuera su tutor de economía, pero sin más explico la situación. La pelirroja rio un poco y le explico que fue ella quien lo había resuelto esperando que las notas que dejo los pudiera resolver más adelante, pero como siempre Karin era una despistada y no se había dado cuenta, quedando que Haru le ayudaría cuando no entendiera algo, de repente la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

-Karin, te he dicho ¿Qué no tomes mis CD?- dijo enojado un pelirrojo un tanto mayor que ella tal vez po años, se detuvo a mirar a Haru la pelirroja, la miro con cierto detenimiento observando cada rasgo de su rostro de forma muy cercana, suspiro -perdona mi descortesía- se aclaro la garganta Souchi Kazato- dijo amable con una sonrisa.

-Sou-chan ya encontraste el Cd- dijo una voz empalagosa y burlona, proveniente de un peliblanco –valla a quien tenemos aquí- dijo con cierta malicia y diversión, mientras pasaba se mano derecha por el hombro de Souchi.

Haru trago en seco, conocía muy bien ha Byakura, y eso significaba problemas para ella. Souchi sin en cambio no reconocía a la pelirroja se le hacia conocida pero hasta ahí, y no comprendía para nada la actitud de su mejor amigo y compañero en la licenciatura en Sistemas.

-Ten Souchi – entrego unos CD- ahora largo de mi habitación- dijo enojada odiaba que entrara a su habitación sin su permiso –ha por cierto insisto que le falta algo- se llevo un dedo ala nuca pensando que seria.

-No te preocupes mi querida Karin, pronto dejara de falta- sonrió y volteo a ver la pelirroja, miro el reloj del cuarto de la pelinegra al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja –Bueno Sou-chan te veo en el club- dijo el peliblanco y se marcho llevándose consigo los CDs.

-Karin fue muy amable de tu parte invitarme a tu cas, pero es hora de que Haru también se valla- se levanto la pelirroja e hiso una reverencia, sonrió y se marcho de la habitación.

-Nii-san- llamo la pelinegra a su hermano mayor que no dejaba de mirar ala pelirroja de cabello corto –Enma esta enamorado de ella así que ni se te ocurra- dijo amenazadoramente.

-Que que- le tembló la voz – ¿Enma esta enamorado?- se sentí fuera de lugar –No te preocupes otra chica tiene el corazón de tu hermano- sonrió el mayor de los pelirrojos mientras se sostenía un poco el estomago, no podía creer que mejor su hermano menor le haya ganado en llevar a la chica de su corazón a la casa, bueno en realidad Karin, ella era la única loca capaz de estar enamorada Xanxus y llevarlo a casa, de repente pensó en su amigo Byakura que también su padre daba miedo y se alegraba que se haya ido a Italia con Xanxus, Reborn le causaba temor sin duda alguna.

.

.

.

A unas cuadras lejos de la casa delos Kazato, una pelirroja caminaba sin ningún cuidado cuando se detuvo en seco.

-Byakura-san sabe que es un delito acosar a las personas- dijo sin darse la vuelta.

-vaya vaya, mira que encontrar a la Rosa de afrodita en una prestigiosa casa-dijo con burla, mientras la intento abrazar.

Haru retiro su mano en pose de defensa, era hermosa pero también era letal, lo aprendió de forma cruel por los golpes que el dio la vida.

-y bien que quieres- dijo sin más la pelirroja con un suspiro "seria mejor acabar con esto de la forma mas rápida", pensó.

-Sabes lo que quiero- dijo sin más Byakyra.

-¿De verdad?- se sintió incomoda, pero si era lo que quería Byakura para evitar dar su identidad fuera de su trabajo tendría que aceptar, sonrió ante la idea que se le planeaba –claro lo are- sonrió Byakura –siempre y cuando Dino-san lo permita- dijo con simpleza mientras se marchaba.

Byakura sabia perfectamente que el rubio seria una molestia para su plan, pero si lograba que la rosa de afrodita cantara en su banda en el bar esta noche, al fin se podría enfrentar al arrogante de Bermuda, en el próximo concurso anual además de acercarla a Socuchi quien desde que la conoció en el club nocturno no para de suspirar por ella.

.

.

.

Se escucho estrellarse el florero en la puerta, al igual que salían volando un sin fin de cosas, sin rumbo fijo.

-Ricardo ya terminaste- dijo Reborn con tranquilidad.

Ricardo tenia su respiración agitada, mientras Xanxus no se exalto ni si quiera se tomaba la molestia de abrí sus ojos solo escuchaba atentamente, a veces se preguntaba quien era el adulto, pero comprendía lo que sentía su padre, el también estaba por dentro estallando, y esperando al primer idiota que se le cruzara en su camino para molerlo a golpes.

En el convento, la religiosa Amelia, les dijo que no podría decirles como estaba la mujer que buscaban o si era la misma que buscaban, ella desde muy pequeña perdió la vista así que solo la reconocería si la escuchara una vez más, pero le dijo un dato muy importante, había sido visitada por dos hombres, el primero fue un historiador que no recuerda su nombre, pero al parecer la mujer lo reconocía, y en segundo lugar fue su padre, hasta donde sabia le había dicho algo muy cruel, ya que cayo en depresión, y antes de que diera un boto de silencio le platico que el hermoso regalo de vida que Dios le había entregado se lo habían arrebatada y ahora estaba con el cuidándola desde el cielo.

Fue de esa manera que Ricardo –varia se entero que su bebé su sangre estaba muerto, y Xanxus solo juraba venganza ante Vongola por quitarle a su hermano y a su segunda madre, ya que con el paso que iban nunca la encontrarían.

Un teléfono sonó rompiendo la tensión que se había formado, Reborn tomo la llamada –Bien, gracias Verde- dijo finalizando la llamada, mientras lo miraba furioso aun Ricardo, al ver tan tranquilo a Reborn.

-¿quien crees que llamo?- dijo divertido Reborn, si su intención era aligerar el ambiente no lo lograría.

-No me digas… la basura de verde- dijo con sarcasmo, Ricardo.

-Hum- sonrió Reborn ante la respuesta –Lo amaras después – dijo con burla.

-¿Y bien que quería?- pregunto Xanxus algo irritado odiaba los juegos de Reborn.

-Adivina quien crees que vino ha Italia hace unos días y se ha marchado, y no se fue solo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Tanto Xanxus y Ricardo miraron con credulidad, y más si viajo ha Italia Timoteo eso significaba una cosa, ahora no había duda, su búsqueda en Italia no había sido una perdida de Tiempo.

-bien es hora de regresar a Japón- dijo Ricardo con nuevos ánimos – y Xanxus más vale que cuides ha Karin, las has dejado bastante tiempo sola- dijo con diversión, el animo le había subido ahora que sabia que estaba más cerca de ella, y sabia el dolor que llevaba el estar tan sola ante las manos de su padre.

.

.

.

Los días sin duda habían pasado realmente rápido, Byakura había convencido a Dino de que dejara a cantar a Haru, quien era una Bar tender en "el Bronco" pero para evitar que la molestaran fuera de su trabajo siempre le ponía un antifaz y era conocida como la Flor de Afrodita, así también su peinado era diferente siempre llevaba cabello largo pelirrojo, y cantaría con Byakura y su banda un día después de los resultado del examen de la universidad.

Durante ese corto tiempo Karin corría al café en donde trabajaba Haru para pedirle ayuda para que le explicara las difíciles ecuaciones, aunque tubo que ser ha escondidas aun Blubell la encargada no le permitía el paso, una día fue tanto su desesperación que la espero tan tarde y la siguió a su casa, grande fue su sorpresa que su departamento estaba cerca de la universidad, y no solo eso que ella sola mantenía el departamento y vivía sola, pero grande fue su estupefacción cuando se entero que solo había estudiado hasta la secundaria, y no siguió estudiando que tenia que encontrar a su hermano, pero ha Karin le parecía que Haru escondía más de lo que decía, pero no quiso indagar más por lo menos ahora, su futura y autoproclamada cuñada era muy querida por ella y por el bien de su hermano tendría que averiguar más, así que sin más lepidio a su padre Ganma secretario de educación que le aplicara un examen único para cursar su preparatoria en una sola prueba, sabia que era muy inteligente y debería tener un mejor futuro que estar en ese viejo café, casi obligándola lo presento sacando un alto puntaje superior al promedio, pero mas grata fue su sorpresa cuando Haru le anuncio que aplicaría para el examen para la universidad de Namimori.

Dino se sorprendió al escuchar de la propia Haru haber presentado el examen de preparatoria, y más el saber que lo paso con muy buena calificación, y para celebrar la llevo a su casa donde conoció a Iemitsu y a Nana Cavallone, junto ha Spanner su hermano menor, el cual era amigo de Byakura y de Souchi; el no estaba ni a favor de su amigo o de su hermano solo se compadecía de ellos, la pelirroja ni siquiera los mirara como ellos deseaban; además fue el quien logro que su hermano los dejara presentarse en "el Bronco" y logro que dejara que Haru fuera una de las voces para el grupo, con una sola y única condición que la dejaran presentar primero el examen de admisión a la Universidad Namimori, ya que su padre ofreció conseguirle una beca, algo que animo a la pelirroja, lo único que le bajo el animo a Dino fue tener que acortar sus días y saber que solo la podría ver los fines de semana ya que de lo contrario no podría con el ritmo de la universidad, más que decidió estudiar medicina.

Xanxus regresaría a Japón junto con su padre y Reborn para el inicio del siguiente ciclo escolar, en razón de no hacer ver muy obvios sus movimientos, ya que al día siguiente tuvieron una llamada, Timoteo estaba cerca de descubrir al espía infiltrado, por lo que decidieron posponer su llegada, pero con mucha esperanza que al fin todo volvería a su cause.

Tsuna había bajado por un vaso de agua, estaba estudiando sin parar aunque tuviera su lugar asegurado, quería demostrarle a su abuelo que no era un inútil como el pensaba, cuando se disponía a regresar a su habitación escucho murmullo por lo cual por inercia se oculto detrás de una columna adornada con platas. Vio entrar a su abuelo con ese porte fieme que tanto le caracterizaba y atemorizaba a cualquiera, detrás de el una mujer que al parecer se resistía caminar, con una capucha no la pudo identificar, detrás su padre quien por primera vez lo temía, cuando la mujer noto que se distraían ella intento escapar pero su abuelo se dio cuenta y arrojo su bastón haciendo que callera, y su padre se acerco le tendió su mano para ayudarla pero ella lo hiso a un lado con una tierna sonrisa que le recordaba más a su amado padre y cuando menos lo espero la para bruscamente por el brazo, hasta zarandearla mientras le gritaba, la mujer nunca respondió eso colmo la paciencia de su padre y la abofeteo, haciéndola subir casi ha rastras, pero nunca escucho ningún quejido, Al subir con cuidado al percatarse de que padre y su abuelo dejaran encerrada ha esa mujer en el cuarto que tenia rejas al fin pudo escuchar un pequeño sollozo muy débil, pero no era de odio o de rabia si no de una tristeza y soledad. Tsuna no entendía las razones de su padre ni de su abuelo, pero una cosa tenía claro que tenia que saber quien era ella, y si necesitaba ayuda el se la prestaría sin dudarlo.

Kyoko no se molestaba ni siquiera en estudiar se la pasaba de compras, en los salones de belleza y spas, era una molestia para ella, si bien decidió entrar a la universidad solo por dos razones la primera embaucar al heredero Vongola, seria su pase a una vida de lujos y sin ninguna preocupación y la segunda por su madre, que aunque ya murió la odiaba con toda su alma y le demostraría que ella podría lograr todas su ambiciones, ella siempre quería Riohey, siempre le llamaba la atención por la actitud que según ella era malcriada, que no podía utilizar, dañas y menosprecia a los demás, como se atrevía ha darle clases de rectitud si se iba a fugar con ese maldito hombre, se alegro el saber cuando murió en prisión como la basura que era, no le dolió nada perder también a su madre, al fin su padre se encargo de darle muñecas que fungían ser su madre que en cualquier momento la podía desechar, estaba sola su hermano no la entendía era débil e inútil, solo contaba con su padre era el quien siempre la protegía, quien le cumplía sus caprichos quien la apoyaba, y sin duda haría lo mismo, haría lo que le pidiera para logra sus objetivos y entre ellos es derrocar a Timoteo Vongola.

Riohey como siempre no comprendía nada de sus clases de medicina, y de nuevo tendría que cursar el mismo año, se sentía frustrado para si mismo, muchos de sus profesores les decían que era una desgracia para la familia Sasagawa, el no comprendía que hacia ahí simplemente era una imposición de su padre el que fuera alguien, cosa que el no comprendía, acaso se necesitaba un papel para que te diga quien eres, que era lo que el quería, no lo sabia y solo se desquitaba con lo que tuviera enfrente, así solo sacaba su frustración y después recibía una golpiza, nadie preguntaba sobre sus golpes y si intentaba decirle algo a su hermana o contradecirla solo bastaba que le digiera su padre que le diera una buena tunda o lo encerrara en el sótano, como le temía a la obscuridad, pero después recordaba la calidez su madre siempre iba por el lo abrazaba fuertemente y le sonreía, lloro mucho su muerte todos dicen que fue un accidente pero el lo vio, sus padres estaban discutiendo su madre estaba muy dolida, lloraba como nunca, ni siquiera cuando su padre la golpeaba lloraba así, su madre siempre amo a su padre un amor puro y sincero que termino por matarla, aun la recuerda caer por las escaleras y ella dedicándola una ultima sonrisa diciéndole –"no llores mi niño, déjame ver tu sonrisa, sonríe y vive al extremo"-dijo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas de sus mejillas para dejar caer su mano e irse sonriendo. Esa sonrisa le daba para vivir para aguantar lo que pasaba, el no rendirse e intentarlo de nuevo, aun con miedo quería ayudar a la gente y salvar a su hermana de su propia oscuridad, aunque aun no supiera como.

Hibari, fue al cementerio como cada año lo hacia, aunque siempre le recordaba su padre que lo hiciera en la fecha de su cumpleaños, ella fue la mayor herbívora que conociera y la cual quería más, lo lamentable de su suerte era ser la esposa de un juez implacable, uno de los condenados fue quien la ataco; pero no murió en el acto, murió en el hospital por una complicación; pero la vio le sonrió y nunca estuvo arrepentida los amaba ha ambos y deseaba su felicidad, y le dijo a su hijo que si algún día se encontrara a una linda chica tendría que ser amable y menos frio, que no culpara ha su padre que si bien la escena indica lo contrario es diferente, el estar con el le permitió conocer a su amado hijo, y que tenia que cuidar a su progenitor, fue una despedida amena, pero no acepta el dolor eso seria débil para el y tenia que ser fuerte por el y por su padre. Al crecer y conocer ha las personas se dio cuenta que había mentiras, rencores y odios, y el tendría que enfrentarlos, se metía en muchos problemas, hasta que su padre le envió a Hokkaido en donde conoció a una pelirroja muy singular; se la pasaba molestando, hasta el momento en que creyó amarla y se declaro, la siguió a la escuela algo inusual en ella, baya fiasco se llevo al ver la escena de ese patético rubio, iba enojado escuchaba los gritos dela pelirroja pero no se detuvo, si lo hacia le haría daño de lo enojado que se encontraba, después se arrepintió, esa noche su tío le dio la noticia, se había quedado sola, fueron al funeral pero ahí estaba ese rubio que morderlo hasta la muerte pero se contuvo por respeto a la casa y se marcho. Su tío intento comunicarse con el pero se negaba no quería dar explicaciones ni ha el ni ha nadie, ni menos saber de ella. Fong fue ha Namimori en razón de la investigación del asesinato de Kawahira, el era un oficial retirado, y se hiso muy buen amigo de su vecino al igual que esa pequeña que sonreía, pero al querer saber más de cómo habían llegado ahí siempre esquivaba las preguntas, su pasado es un misterio más cuando preguntaba sobre su madre, el se ponía más nervioso le pidió que si alguna vez le llegara ha pasar algo le entregara una carta cuando estuviera en la universidad, la llevaba guardando mucho tiempo y decidió que era el momento de dársela y más por que todas las pistas del asesinato apuntaban a Namimori y un daño para el heredero.

Chrome se levantaba más temprano delo costumbre en búsqueda de la chica pelirroja, que la salvo esa mañana, no le había agradecido como debía ser, pero no podía dar con ella, pero se animo tal vez en la universidad la pudiera encontrar así que estudio con más empeño, su padre estuvo muy renegado en que estudiara en la Universidad de Namimori de hecho su idea era enviarla ha estudiar al extranjero pero ella se negó, Alude se ponía necio y se preocupaba por su hija sabia muy bien los oscuros secretos de esa escuela, permitió a Mokuro estar ahí por que tiene un buen amigo a demás de que se encontraba en su edificio cerca donde pudiera vigilarlo, pero su pequeña niña estaría lejos casi al otro lado del Campus ella deseaba estudiar enfermería solo una clase la podría ver, no quería que le pasara algo malo, pero fue Helena quien lo calmo y quela apoyara, casi lloraba cuando su esposo se ponía en su contra de su hija recordando viejas escenas, abriendo viejas heridas donde perdió lo más querido para ella y el no poder cumplir con la promesa que le carcomía el corazón.

Gokudera no le faltaba estudiar, se la pasaba en realidad vigilando desde la colina aquella casa que era una prisión y su propia perdición, Yamamoto siempre lo buscaba ahí sin duda era raro no encontrarlo, siempre lo tenia que animar y llevárselo hacer pensar en otra cosa, o llevarlo a comer con su familia, Bianchi su hermana mayor estaba enferma era muy débil, haciendo que cayera con fiebre bastante amenudeo, el creía que estaba solos en la vida, pero no era así estaba su tío Shamal quien era medico y tenia una pequeña clínica para cuidar de ellos, pero eso no detenía la rabia que había en su corazón, como siempre cada año iba también al cementerio pero no ha dejar ofrendas o sus oraciones, siempre sacaba su ira frente a la lapida de su padre, le reclamaba el dejarlos solos, el no estar ahí para defender a su madre, le reclamaba el ser un policía encubierto y dejarlos, por que si sabia sus planes no los impidió, si hubiera actuado antes el estaría vivo y su madre con el, no se sentiría solo; lo único que gobernaba su corazón era el deseo de venganza y recuperar lo que le fue robado.

Asari como cada año lo veía desde lejos; suspiraba, G no fue el mejor padre le costaba expresarse le costaba decir que quería a su familia, pero el sabia muy bien que los amaba, el sabia que solo un hombre tenia la culpa del sufrimiento de Gokudera pero eso lo tendría que volver más fuerte no un chico en busca de venganza a cualquier precio, odiaba que su sobrino le siguiera a donde quisiera, era un mal habito de su madre le heredo de cuidar a su familia a sus seres queridos, no podía detenerlo a cuidar a un buen amigo, que lo consideraba un hermano, el no quería que su sobrino sintiera la culpa que el siente, el no llegar el no estar ahí para brindarle a poyo a su amigo, si el hubiera llegado antes todo hubiera sido diferente G estaría vivo y Labina estaría al lado de sus hijos, la culpa hizo cortar lazos con esa familia y preocuparse por Yamamoto, para que no cometiera los mismo errores que el.

.

.

.

Los resultados de las pruebas habían salido al fin, no fue novedad que quienes habían presentado exámenes para la universidad de Namimori los hubieran pasado, pero si sorprendo a una pelirroja que irradiaba felicidad hasta el llanto que compartió con su viejo profesor Dino.

.

.

.

El Bronco estaba atascado de estudiantes muchos delos cuales festejaban su ingreso y otros sus salida de la Universidad de Namimori, todos esperaban con ansias la presentación de la nueva banda "Millefiore" la cual salió con todo porte, luciendo chaquetas negras algunos jeans rasgados, la única chica llevaba un vestido blanco con detalles negros, un antifaz morado con incrustaciones en forma de lagrima y a un costado de su lado izquierdo había citas y listones, su cabellera era larga y castaña, atada en una coleta.

-¿Por qué Haru se puso una peluca?- pregunto Souchi con un sonrojo más elevado al notar sus largas piernas bien formadas, era como un ángel.

-Dino le pidió disfrazarse para evitar que la molesten- explico Spanner.

-Si disfraz- dijo con ironía Byakuya –Es su nuevo luck, no se los dijo Haru- rio un poco mientras tomaba el bajo y comía un malvavisco listo para su presentación, mientras los demás se ponían en su posición.

.

*Stereopony: Tsukiakari no Michisirube y/o No pain no Game de Nano se las recomiendo que las busquen y escuchen hasta terminar la lectura n.n

.

.

-vamos Gokudera anímate es para celebrar- decía alegremente Yamamoto mientras esperaban en la entra del centro nocturno, para pasar.

-Idiota del beisbol, quien quiere entrar a un bar de mala muerte- dijo irritado Gokudera –me largo- exclamo dándose vuelta hasta que noto un auto parase bajando de el una peli naranja con extravagante vestido rojo, detrás de ella a un no muy animado muchacho de cabellera blanca que parecía estar forzado a seguirla, hacia dentro del club.

-Gokudera- llamo Yamamoto al ver que se detuvo.

-Tenemos que entrar- dijo Gokudera más determinado que nunca.

-te lo dije Gokudera, la vamos a pasar muy bien- sonrió Yamamoto –todo saldrá bien, solo divierte si- sugirió dándole una pequeña palmada en su hombro en señal de que ya podían entrar.

.

.

.

-Vamos Xanxus, no acepto un no por respuesta, hace mucho que no nos vemos… no te atrevas no te atrevas- grito la pelinegra, quien estaba sentada en una dela salas vip del club.

-y bien que te dijo- pregunto más bien grito un joven pelirrojo, al oído de la pelinegra.

-El muy idiota me colgó- dijo enojada –Enma- trato de llamar su atención pero después de que se enteraron que Haru seria la vocalista del grupo de su hermano decidieron ir a verla, la pelinegra suspiro, la atención de su hermano ahora la tenía la vocalista. Miro hacia el escenario y se sintió confundida y sorpresiva a caso solo ella se estaba dando cuenta Souchi no dejaba de mirarla así cono Enma, y ella ni en cuenta, esto solo significa una cosa para ella problemas.

.

.

.

Tsuna había sido traído por un viejo amigo a la fuerza, aunque no fuera de su edad y fuera mayor, siempre le hacia compañía y lo comprendía, Lambo bovino un joven de 25 años con un futuro prometedor en la industria del desarrollo de tecnologías.

Tsuna, al ver a la joven vocalista se perdió en sus ojos, sentía que la conocía, su melodía y su voz hacia que se perdiera y le latiera rápidamente el corazón con una sensación cálida irreconocible para el, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante la llegada de una ojo miel.

-Tsu-kun- dijo animada mientras se sentaba a su lado, cosa que no incomodo a Tsuna, desde que conoció a Kyoko en una de las reuniones de su padre se impresiono no podía creer que hubiera una persona tan amable y tan linda como Kyoko, era la chica de sus sueños.

-Nii-san ven siéntate junto a mi- dijo amable Kyoko con una tierna sonrisa extendiéndole la mano a su hermano en señal de que se sentara a su lado, el solo negó y se sentó del otro extremo, Kyoko solo hiso un puchero infantil, para después sonreírle a Tsuna.

Lambo se levanto junto a Riohey y fueron por una bebidas, esperando en la barra mientras escuchaban la canción de la nueva banda.

.

.

.

-Mi querida Chrome, cuando lo digas nos marchamos- decía amable Mokuro, mientras alzaba la vista y mataba a quien intentara sacar a bailar a su adorada hermana menor, mientras en un futuro mataría ha Kioya por sugerir que viniera su hermana.

Sin en cambio Hibari no quietaba ojos de la castaña, quien le recordaba ha alguien, pero no lograba recordad a quien, y ese antifaz ocultaba bien su rostro, Mokuro lonoto y no impedio hacer burla.

-Kufufu la alondra –kun acaso se enamora de la bella cantante- dijo con simpatía.

-HN- hiso elegancia su más amada palabra por decirlo así se dio vuelta y fue cuando estallo de ira aplastando el vaso de su bebida, ahí estaba el famoso profesor de Hokkaido, pago y se marcho del lugar, creyó que lo había superado pero no fue así solo sentía que tendría que morderlo hasta la muerte la próxima vez que lo viera ahora no había muchos testigos.

Al notar la salida tan abrupta de Hibari, Mokuro le dio las gracias mentalmente, que si bien desconocía los motivos, podría salir de ese lugar con Chrome.

.

.

.

En algún lugar muy lejano se escuchaba gemidos, y una que otra cosa cayendo, una peli azul paso de lado estaba acostumbrada a las infidelidades de su prometido, y además agradecía mentalmente, así ella podría buscar las pruebas que culparían a Sasagawa por los crímenes de corrupción, estafa, corrupción de menores y asesinato. Lal estaba empeñada ha descubrir a ese maldito y refundirlo en la cárcel, en venganza a su compañera desaparecida Mammon quien se infiltro igual que ella pero un día desapareció sin dejar rastro, así como todaslaschicas que salina con el.

.

.

.

Timoteo, entro a la habitación y la cerro al entrar.

-aun no decides hablar-dijo firme mientras veía una figura delicada, sosteniendo un rosario sin siquiera prestarle atención, solo había la luz de la chimenea –te estos hablando- grito lanzando un jarrón a la chimenea haciendo que se apagara el fuego.

La mujer lo miro, pero no pronuncio palabra alguna. –a quien le diste el legado, habla- grito Timoteo pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se sentó en una silla cercana –deberías hablar, no querrás que le pase lo mismo a Ricardo lo que le paso a tu bebé o ¿si?- amenazo mientras su sonrisa se amplio.

La mujer cerro fuertemente los puños, quería hablar pero se hundía las uñas para no hacerlo, el hombre se levanto y se acerco a la mujer –Así es Ricardo vive- dijo en su oído – y tu bebé no- dio una enorme carcajada, se acerco a la puerta -Más vale que me digas quien lo tiene, no me importaría llegar a torturar a mi propia hija- dijo mientras cerro la puerta. La mujer no pudo más tomo una almohada y con ella sofoco su grito de ira, dolor y tristeza, mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin tregua.

.

.

.

La presentación había sido un éxito, cada uno se fue a su casa una vez cerrado el club, Haru deseaba tener su cabello castaño, era algo que amaba su difunto padre y también le habían pedido ocultarlo, ce acerco al pequeño altar en su casa.

-He llegado papás-dijo con una sonrisa mirando las fotografías de dos hombres – vamos no me miren así el cabello castaño me queda mejor que el pelirrojo- dijo con un mohín- Tío Kawahira- como lo llamaba cuando hablaba con los dos –pronto encontrare a Bermuda y le daré tu carta, tu hijo tendrá su herencia estoy más cerca de encontrarlo- sonrió – Papá se que no deseas lo que quiero, pero el destino me lleva hacia el, no te preocupes por mi no cometeré ningún delito-dijo con ironía –solo quiero que pague tu asesino- dijo con confianza mientras las lagrimas brotaban -Papá te prometo que atrapare a tu asesino así se lo ultimo que haga- alzo los puños y los estrello al suelo –Perdón por dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos de egoísmo e ira, se que ninguno quisiera estopara mi- sollozo –pero necesito verla la cara y perdonarlo, por dejarme en esta soledad para dejar atrás los deseos d venganza- callo dormida como cada noche sobre la alfombra.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA …

* * *

ahora si respuesta n.n

alegra77: Sii elpadre de Haru tiene muchisisisimo que ver y ya inicio avercomo se entrelazaron los caminos , que dices ya tienes teorias, acaso ya viste la conexion espero que hasyas disfrutado el capitulo n.n

valen dg: Haa peroRiohey tiene su historia asi como cada personaje como lodeje ver a caso vendra alguien a encausar este rio, o vendra a dar más sangre jeje espero te guste el capitulo n.n

AgathaxB: Jaja yo quisiera dormir jeje y te entiendo me acbo de comprar mu cely asi ando jeje pero no lo hasgas es uan posiscion muy desagradable y es facil que te cachen jeje y gracias por todon.n

Rikka Yamato: y como te dejoel ojo Kyoko haa si pobre Riohey le deje unatriste historia pero el bien vencera sobre el mal, si casino salioEnma perosaldra más pronto jeje nos vemos

Ichiru no Are: jeje y Kyoko tiene dos caras que haa esta no se donde saldra su maldad o como terminara pobre chica si es un super cambio como el de su hermano jeje espero te guste el capitulo

Sayaneko-chan: y aqui másintriga ya estan los hilos puesto en escena, ahora hay que esperar por su encuentro, Haru que esconde jeje nos vemos n.n

**DE ANTEMANO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR CON LA LECTURA DE ESTA HISTORIA LOS QUIERO, NOS VEMOS Y EXITO!**


End file.
